Reap What Is Sown
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: This is what might have happened had Edward been able to stay away from Bella for longer than he did when he left her. You should probably read new moon first, but you don't have to. BellaJacob pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey people!!! This is my second fanfiction… It is my first for the Twilight series. My first was for my favorite manga series [Japanese comic books, case you didn't know, YuYu Hakusho.

I know that when you have something in a story that other people might not like you should warn them. Two warnings are…

This fanfiction has Jacob/Bella Pairings!!!!

This fanfiction takes place partway through New Moon, so you probably want to read that before you read this…

Okay thanks! Now, as promised, I will give you a full summary.

Takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Follows the pretense of what would have happened had Bella not gone cliff diving without Jacob, and had Edward been able to stay away longer. As I said this is a BellaxJacob. It is told from Edward's point of view.

* * *

It's been three and a half years since I left her. I thought that, eventually, the pain would lessen. After all, I knew she was better off without me. What I told myself was that that was what I wanted. I wanted her to forget about me and move on, and choose a human to be with this time. I told that lie to myself so many times, I started to believe it. Although, admittedly, somewhere deep down, somewhere _very_ deep down, I knew it wasn't true the entire time. I still wanted her to love just _me_. And about six months ago, I couldn't take it anymore. I returned to Forks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Okay, I realize this was more of an intro... but you'll live.

Please Review!!!

As soon as I get one review I post the next chapter

Thanks again!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay! I'm back!

And I have just remembered last chapter I didn't have a disclaimer… oops… so here goes…

I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, nor in the first chapter. I may wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Six months ago, I couldn't take it anymore. I returned to Forks. The first person I saw was Mike. He saw me as well. "Edward." he said, his voice full of contempt.

"Mike," I answered calmly, ignoring his tone. I noted his appearance. "You've changed."

"You haven't."

"Nope." I agreed, good-naturedly. "Have you seen Bella lately?" I asked next, trying to sound casual.

"Not today. She is probably down at La Push." His voice sounded bitter, for reasons I couldn't tell. I had long since tuned out all thoughts and had to really concentrate on a specific person's, someone who was in the same room, to hear them at all. I tuned them out because hearing them always reminded me that I could never hear _her_ thoughts. Then I realized: because of the treaty, I couldn't go find her.

'Damn.' I thought. "Do you think you could go get her for me? I'm not allowed at La Push- _really_ long story."

"No. Jacob doesn't like me."

"Jacob. Jacob Black. Bella's… boyfriend." The bitterness was still there, but he was trying to conceal it.

I was momentarily happy. She _had_ moved on, and chosen a human this time. What I wanted. Then the word hit me: _boyfriend_. No. Oh well. Nothing serious. If she got over me at all, I could easily make her get over _Jacob_.

Then I heard it. Her heart. And I smelled her, too, along with a scent of dog. 'When did Bella get a _dog_?! She never even said she liked them… If she had I would have gotten her one.' I thought. But this particular dog smelled unusually strong, and mixed with the smell of wolf in a way I seemed to remember, but couldn't place. It wasn't a dog, I figured out as soon as Bella turned the corner. It was Jacob. Werewolf.

His nose wrinkled. He leaned toward Bella and whispered "Look." and pointed at me. Bella looked up. I smiled and her eyes hardened. 'What? That is the smile I only ever smiled for her. She can't resist it.' I thought. I was wrong. She walked over to Mike and said, "Could you leave, please? Jacob and I need to have a talk with _Mr. Edward Cullen_." she sneered my name and Mike looked deliriously happy. He was so thrilled that she appeared to be mad at me that he didn't object and walked away. Apparently, he didn't choose to eavesdrop because I saw Jacob nod to Bella. I could tell he meant that Mike was far enough away that his poor, human ears wouldn't hear us.

Bella walked toward me, smiling. 'Thank God!' I remember thinking, 'She was just pretending to be angry with me, to make Mike happy.' I now realize how wrong that line of thinking was. She stopped walking about two yards away from me. I quickly covered that distance and carefully embraced her. "Get off me, Leech!" she hissed.

* * *

Okay, thanks a bunch for reading… Hope you liked the ending

R&R

ForbiddenChildLover64


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey ppl!!!!!!!!

I'm back! Now for chapter three… and if you really don't like Jacob/Bella pairings… DON'T READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!! I have a friend who absolutely despises them... I do, however, love them… not as much as Edward/Bella though, I promise!!!!!! Although, almost as much…

Here is the story…

* * *

"Get off me, Leech!" Bella hissed at me, pushing my chest away. I stepped back, shocked. Jacob looked incredibly smug.

"Leech? Since when do you call me 'Leech'?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Would 'Bloodsucker' be any better?" she asked.

"No." That one stung a bit more than the first. Then her smile came into my memory. "I thought you were happy to see me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am happy to see you, _Edward_," the sneer in her voice became more pronounced with every word she spoke. "But not happy in the way you were quite obviously hoping and expecting."

"What do you mean?" I asked, so quietly I was surprised she was able to hear it.

"Bloodsucker," I flinched as she said that, "I have waited for this day for a very long time. A little over two years, in fact. I had rather hoped you would show up this week. You were running out of time. And you did."

"Why did you want me back, if you're calling me 'Leech' and 'Bloodsucker'?" I questioned her.

"Because I can't damage you physically. Of course, Jacob could, but I wanted to hurt you myself. So I've chosen a much more emotional path. One that will leave you with more scars than you would have thought possible."

Was it even possible for Bella to be that diabolical? This was Jacob's doing, I was sure of it. Until Jacob commented. "She has found a wonderful path that will most likely leave you in the condition in which I found Bella almost three years ago." He grinned. I couldn't tell if the grin was an evil one, or one of true happiness. Then he added, "I'm sure Bella's plan will do more damage than my pack and I killing you. As Bella put it, 'It will leave Edward with holes in his chest, holes that can't be erased, ones that will force him to the conclusion that death would be better.'" Jacob grinned again.

"What is her plan?"

"Why should we tell you? And I would imagine that you will find out soon enough anyway. It's happening on Saturday. I'm actually surprised that you don't know already. I was thinking about it throughout Bella's entire conversation with you."

I immediately went on the defensive. "I do know. I can pretend that it isn't happening if I want, can't I? What would make you think I don't?"

"Your eyes, Leech, they say a lot." Bella answered. "If you really knew what is going to happen, your eyes would betray a lot more pain than they are."

She turned to face Jacob, and kissed him. A sweet kiss, a kind that she had never given me. Like she knew he wasn't going anywhere and wasn't afraid of losing him. Then she leaned toward me, reeking of dog, and whispered, "I loved you, Edward."

* * *

Okay, this is where the Bella/Jacob pairing really starts, I know. I don't know if you have pieced together more than Edward has at this point so I won't say anything.

R&R

ForbiddenChildLover64


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey ppl. I'm back. Let's cut to the chase. Here is chapter four.

* * *

"I loved you, Edward." She breathed. Oh, she still smelled so irresistible it wasn't fair! So she did still love me; I was so relieved.

She drew back, smirking, and said, "Come on, Jacob. Let's go back to La Push. He still doesn't understand." I grimaced; she knew I couldn't follow them. Jacob grinned, he obviously knew as well.

He grabbed her hand, and then, before walking back the way they had come, kissed her. I growled, but she didn't push him away, like she had me. And I only hugged her. He was _kissing_ her… and she was kissing _back_. It was over as quickly as it started, and I pretended to breath again.

They turned and walked away, their fingers still laced together. When they were getting close to the corner a single ray of sunshine somehow made it through the clouds. It glinted of something on Bella's hand. A ring. I focused my eyes on it. It was a thin, gold band, with a small diamond. My first thought was, 'I wonder where she got that?'

Then reality finally hit. It all came together in a shocking conclusion. Mike's bitterness. Jacob's smugness. The sweetness in the kisses. The comments; 'Leech' and 'Bloodsucker,' 'Not happy in the way you were quite obviously hoping and expecting,' 'I've chosen a much more emotional path,' and the comments of 'It's happening on Saturday,' and Bella's 'I loved you, Edward.' That's when I realized: _loved_. Not love. She did not love me anymore. All the pieces finally fit. "NO!" I shouted just as Jacob and the girl I loved reached the corner.

Bella turned to look at me. She was grinning more evilly than I would have thought it was possible for her to grin. "See, Bloodsucker?" Bella asked. Again, I flinched. This time she noticed. She laughed, "I can see you really do understand now. The pain in your eyes and on your face is now evident. You are, of course, invited to attend the wedding. And I have only one more thing I must say to you, Bloodsucker," as was becoming usual, I blanched. And again, she laughed, "You really don't like that, do you? Here is the last thing I must say before I am married: Leech, it is now time for you to reap what you've sown."

* * *

Thanks for reading! BTW, I know the chapters havn't been very long... but that is just how the... cliffhangers, I guess you'd call them, presented themselves. I really enjoy chapters that end in cliffhangers... I am just really weird like that I guess.

So, Until chapter five, Please Review!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey people!

Here is chapter five. This is my second favorite chapter, right after chapter two. It is dedicated to ALL the people who reviewed.

Read on.

* * *

"Leech, it is now time for you to reap what you've sown." Bella whispered, and I flinched yet again. This time, however, it was because I knew she meant that if I hadn't left, she would still be mine. And I knew she was right.

If I hadn't left her, the ring on her finger would be mine, rather than a dog's. Again her quiet voice reached my overly sensitive ears. "See you on Saturday, Edward." There was a trace of sadness in her voice then. I soon found out why. "Would you do me a favor and get Alice to come? And Emmett? I'm not mad at _them_. And tell Jasper and Rosalie that they are welcome to come, as well. And Carlisle and Esme."

I knew what she was doing. She knew I couldn't tell her no, unless for her own good. "Sure." I mumbled, and she turned and walked away. Again, Jacob took her hand. By the time they had reached the corner, I had decided what I was going to do. She seemed as if she sincerely wanted everyone, Rosalie and Jasper included, to come. I would get everyone to come, and make Bella happy, one last time. And then I would take the life of the one who had taken my life from me.

That was my plan. I would let them say their vows, then kill Jacob. I had been concentrating on his thoughts and had found that, if I tried really hard to focus on one person's, I could still hear thoughts. Jacob was thinking about how only his pack, their parents, and my family were invited. I also heard that they had told Charlie and Renée that Jacob friends were werewolves. And that my family was a coven of their mortal enemies. Vampires.

When I attacked, it would not surprise anyone. In hindsight, it would have hurt everyone, Bella, the werewolves—not that I care about them,—my family, and _myself_, a lot less had I not gone through with the plan.

My plan went perfectly, after the vows were said. They kissed, I attacked. Jacob phased immediately, more quickly than I had expected. But I got over it. Eventually, I gravely injured him, and, thanks to my near century's more experience, was not hurt in the slightest. What I wasn't expecting was the help of nine more Quilete wolves.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter is the last. Review, please, so that we can wrap this up. I know it is short--that all the chapters have been short-- and I'm sorry, but these were the best places to end a chapter.

ForbiddenChildLover64


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Okay, I am aware--like I just realized it--that I have only done a disclaimer for one chapter.

I do not, however, own any of the characters in any of the chapters. I do, own the plot.

Thanks. Read and Review the last chapter.

The Last Chapter is dedicated to all the WONDERFUL people who reviewed the previous chapter!! I am very sorry if you don't like the ending, but I knew it would make Edward feel the worst.

* * *

What I wasn't expecting was the help of nine more Quilete wolves.

Jacob knew it was over. He was dying, so he crawled back toward Bella. The rest of the pack jumped me. Then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined me. Carlisle knew why they were fighting so only disapproved of my reason. My family all had much more experience than any of them, Sam included, so they only had a very slight advantage. That was, quite simply, their numbers.

Then, five of them ganged up on Jasper. He fell. They ripped off his head, and Alice fell down next to him. They knew she was surrendering and didn't touch her.

Then, I realized: if they could get Jasper, they could get all of us. He was the oldest vampire of those of us who were fighting, and most experienced in the area of combat because of where and when he became a vampire. I stopped fighting. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit. They stopped their attack, but didn't phase back. They didn't trust us. One boy did phase back. One of the younger ones. Obviously on Sam's orders. He took Jasper's head, which was still trying to return to his body, and set it on fire.

Jacob phased into human form and told Bella he loved her, just before he died. She didn't look up when she said, "I hate you. You've ruined my life. Twice. Jacob healed me the first time. This time, he can't do that." No one needed to ask who she was talking to. The pain in her voice was evident. Then Alice started in on me.

"This is all your fault. Your brother is _dead_ and the girl you _supposedly_ love is in incredible emotional pain, _again_. Both because of you. Leave."

I left. I didn't think twice about where I was going. Italy. Bella had been right. The holes inside me were so painful I _did_ wish I was dead. But not because of what she did to me. Because of what I did to _myself_. I had caused Bella, and my family, pain. To please my selfish inclination. But the Volturi refused to kill me. Instead, they offered me a place among them. Aro did, at least.

I accepted, knowing that if I _was_ ever granted my wish of death, I would be in line for eternal damnation. That was what I wanted. I deserved it.

That all happened six months ago. All I can ever see now is Bella leaning over a body, crying, and the look of complete disappointment in Carlisle's eyes. I can only smell the scent of wolves mixed with Bella's tears. The worst is probably what I _hear_. I can only hear the last words Bella and Alice ever spoke to me. Unless I am concentrating on the thoughts of whomever Aro wants me to. But I still smell and see that night. And I haven't seen what used to be my family since then. Carlisle and Esme are probably waiting for me to come back. And Alice doesn't want me back and is keeping Emmett from coming to Italy to get me.

And the pain. That is the worst part of this life. It never lessens, never ends. And I am perfectly aware that it never will. Of course, I could be dead _now_. The life I am living is my own personal Hell. The only person I ever loved hates me. And I ruined her life. And as _she_ put it, I am still, and always will be, reaping what I've sown.

* * *

Okay! That is the end of the story! Hope you liked it--of course, if you didn't like it you probably wouldn't read to the end…

BTW-- the reason I killed Jasper, rather than Rosalie, Emmett or Alice is because a) for the reaction I wanted a guy had to die, meaning Emmett or Jasper and b) I like Emmett more than Jasper. Sorry.

Please R&R

ForbiddenChildLover64


End file.
